


First Time Camper

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen didn't really know what to expect when Jared invited him to a weekend of camping. He definitely didn't expect how small the tent and air mattress would be, but they find a way to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Camper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for for 's prompt _weekend getaway_

Jensen has never been camping. It just never happened. His parents never talked of it, except to complain there were bugs and spiders and other animals lurking in the dark. There was too much time stuck outdoors and a distinct lack of bathrooms and air conditioning. 

He knew people who did it, and knew they got one hell of a kick out of it. But he was never invited to tag along, and never bothered to wonder what he was missing.

He’d told all of this to Jared the multiple times this summer that it was suggested they give it a go together.

“I don’t even own anything,” Jensen had said awkwardly. He couldn’t fathom where to begin building one’s camping set. Especially when one was in his thirties. Beyond a sleeping bag, he didn’t know what happy campers like Jared packed.

“Just bring beer and clothes and I’ll take care of the rest,” Jared had replied. 

Jensen hadn’t been convinced, but was slightly swayed with the promise that lake camping was a whole other thing to experience. 

And so here they are on a nearly empty, private beach Jared’s distant relatives have access to. Trunk-covered butts parked in the sand with the soft waves running up and over their feet and the sun dropping below the horizon and yellowing out the sky. 

It really is a sight Jensen had never considered. One he hadn’t realized he wanted – needed – to see, until this very moment as he sits next to Jared. They’re wet from a long day of swimming, suntanned across their bare chests, and Jensen leans forward with his arms on his knees while he takes in the far spread of water before them.

Jared’s lounging back with his elbows digging into the sand and his ankles crossed in the water. Jensen’s trying his best to ignore the drops of water slowly slipping down Jared’s broad, sculpted chest. This is another view Jensen hadn’t realized he’d been lacking. One he apparently can’t keep his eyes from throughout the lengthy sunset. Next he knows, the sky’s gone nearly red and Jared’s shifting towards him with a small smile, his teeth a shock of bright in the coming night. 

Jared backhands Jensen’s shin. “Let’s get the tent up.”

He watches Jared smoothly roll over and up to his feet. Watches how Jared’s abdominal and back muscles twist and stretch once he’s upright. 

“C’mon,” Jared insists. He taps the back of Jensen’s head and heads back to where they’d dumped all their things earlier that morning.

When Jensen looks up and down the beach, he can’t make out another soul. There are no shadows or movements within sight, and not for the first time today, he wonders what time it really is. Being without clocks, watches, and cell phones had been a godsend he hadn’t planned on; it’s incredibly freeing to not be tied to time. It calms his routinely antsy mind.

Once Jensen is back by their stuff and Jared is prepping them for the night, it hits him again that he really has never done this before. It’s possible that Jared was out of his mind when inviting him.

“Jay, I don’t have any camping gear.”

Jared nods and flaps his tent out on the sand. “Yeah, I know. I said we’d share.”

Jensen is wary as he watches Jared expertly spread the tarp out, line the poles up to the notches in the tent, and get the whole thing in place in minutes. Jensen’s eyes go wide and he opens and closes his mouth. “We’re not sharing that.”

“Why not?”

“There’s no way that’ll hold us.”

Jared smirks. “Sure it will.”

“No, man, not really,” Jensen insists. “I’ll sleep out here. You got a sleeping bag?”

“You’re not sleeping on the beach.”

“It’s fine.”

“I brought my mattress.”

Before Jensen can fight that, Jared’s unrolling his air mattress and has the air pump filling it up. The thing inflates within the tent and Jensen is certain this isn’t how two adult men, two friends, are supposed to camp out.

“I don’t think I’m really tired anyway,” Jensen says awkwardly. His every-day anxiety is ramping up for the first time all day. He really doesn’t want this to be a mess of limbs fighting for room in that tiny tent.

“That’s cool,” Jared says over his shoulder. “We can get a fire going, drink a li’l. Then when we’re ready to drop, it’s here.”

Jensen steps in a few directions, nerves making him unsettled. “No, really.” Jared’s about to say something else but Jensen’s mouth runs off before he can stop it. “Jared, you should’ve told me. I would’ve gotten my own tent and mattress. I don’t wanna put you out. This is small, and we’ll probably kick each other all night, and there is no way we’re both gonna fit in there. I don’t know what you were thinking with all this-”

Suddenly Jared is right in front of him and he’s kissing Jensen. He’s holding Jensen’s face in his hands, moving his lips around Jensen’s, sucking on Jensen’s bottom lip. Jared is clenching his eyes shut like he can’t bear to see anything around them. 

Jensen’s heart is beating in its cage. Over time, he has thought about kissing Jared, pathetically daydreamed of it, imagined it late at night when he’s alone. But he hadn’t ever been prepared for it to actually happen. Hadn’t been primed for Jared’s mouth stealing his breath or the warmth of Jared’s body hovering around him, but here they are.

He’s about to act, put his hands over Jared’s hips, open his mouth up to the warmth of Jared’s lips. Anything to relieve this jolt of nerves, but Jared pulls back, breathing hard and snapping his eyes open. Jared looks incredibly nervous, like he can’t believe he did that. Jensen can’t either.

Then something clicks into place. “Did you plan this?”

“I had to shut you up somehow.”

Jensen chuckles, feeling the shock of adrenaline ease. “I meant the trip.”

Jared chuckles, too, but he sounds more anxious than Jensen has felt in the last five minutes. He goes back to the tent and finishes inflating the mattress.

“You did,” Jensen says softly. He feels his hesitant smile warm his cheeks. “Didn’t you?”

Keeping his head down, Jared says, “I thought it’d be a good getaway. You’ve been all stressed at work and always bitching about your coworkers and …” Jared caps off the mattress and shifts to glance back at Jensen. His stilted shrug makes him look awkward, bent down near the sand but not moving. 

Jensen feels his heart pound rapidly, blood running through his veins, his fingers twitching. This is definitely not how he’d planned camping to go. Maybe he shouldn’t have fought Jared all summer on a weekend getaway, a chance to relax, be in peace, and forget all the daily troubles of living in a city too big to keep its people in line. 

Jared rises and steps over to the cooler. “Want a beer?”

“Not really.” He doesn’t now. He just wants Jared to look at him. After a few quiet moments, Jared finally does. Jensen creeps closer to the tent and crouches to see inside. “This thing really gonna hold us both?”

“We could find out,” Jared suggests quietly. 

Jensen smiles up at Jared then crawls inside and settles on one side of the mattress. Through the netted windows he can see Jared staying in place, yet staring at the tent. Jensen suddenly wonders if this isn’t how it was really supposed to go. If Jared hadn’t really intended any of this, honestly did just want Jensen to unwind and shut the hell up. Maybe Jared’s just yanking his chain.

Before he can truly consider that visual, Jared’s hand is sweeping the front flap open and his head is popping inside. Slowly, he comes inside, and it really is a tight fight, but Jensen doesn’t mind anymore. 

It’s so quiet, the only sounds around them are the soft chirps of crickets in the woods behind them, Jensen’s quick breathing, and Jared’s gulp. That makes Jensen smile and slide his hand over Jared’s jaw just as Jared’s eyes close. Jensen pulls him close and gently sets his mouth to Jared’s, slips his lips over Jared’s as they part. Their tongues are touching and Jensen feels lightheaded yet unable to control himself as he suddenly takes over Jared’s lips. He plunges his tongue into Jared’s mouth and relishes the sweet taste of Jared and the slickness of Jared’s tongue turning over his own.

Jared shifts closer and hovers over Jensen. He pushes his hand into the mattress at Jensen’s side, making them roll a bit to one side and their chests touch, warm skin burning up the longer they kiss. Now Jensen can’t keep his hands off Jared with one around Jared’s neck and the other wrapping around his bicep, feeling how the muscles bulge as Jared shifts and keeps himself up. 

The mattress squeaks as they move closer and their legs slip between one another. Jensen chuckles into Jared’s mouth and feels Jared smile against him, but it gets serious when Jared’s palm closes over Jensen’s dick swelling in his swim shorts. 

Jensen groans into Jared’s mouth and Jared grunts in reply. He tugs Jared impossibly tighter, wrapping his leg around Jared’s hips and nearly trapping Jared’s hand between them. But Jared’s resolute and manages to untie the laces of Jensen’s shorts, gets his hand inside, and fists Jensen slowly. 

It’s like all his wishes have come true with Jared fighting him back in the kiss, mouth wet and needy, and his hand bringing Jensen to full hardness. And yet it’s like nothing Jensen has ever imagined before. Here he can smell the musk of Jared’s sweat, feel the heat radiating off his tanned skin, hear all the pleased moans from deep in Jared’s throat.

Nudging Jared back just a few inches, Jensen reaches for Jared’s trunks. “Wanna see you,” he murmurs.

“God, yes,” Jared mumbles before diving back into Jensen’s mouth and tipping his hips away so Jensen can get his hand in there. As soon as Jensen has him in hand, hot and hard and leaking, Jared breaks their kiss and sighs against Jensen’s cheek. “Didn’t plan it. Only hoped. Long damn time of hoping.”

As Jensen pulls Jared’s dick out, Jared’s own hand jerks on Jensen’s cock. They’re both unable to keep a steady pace, and the mattress isn’t firm enough to let them truly move, but Jensen hardly cares. Even in the dark, he can see the whites of Jared’s eyes, the darkness of his lust-blown pupils, and that’s enough to make his chest ache and his blood boil beneath his skin.

Jared squeezes Jensen’s dick and pulls up on the head. “Say something,” he requests, seeming nervous or worried.

“Wish we had more room,” Jensen jokes. 

That makes Jared laugh, and apparently think of what _is_ possible in the cramped space. He folds himself over and licks Jensen’s cockhead. 

Jensen chokes out a laugh. “Or maybe we have enough.” He can barely manage to do Jared justice at this angle, but he keeps stroking Jared’s dick the best he can. When Jared takes him down, Jensen nosily sighs. “Fuck, yeah, Jay. Thought about this a lot.”

Jared hums in question and glances up. The sight of Jared’s thin lips tight around his dick, Jared’s eyes meeting his own, is better than any jerk-off fantasy Jensen’s used in the last year. Jensen yanks up on Jared’s dick and tries his best to get him off as he slips his other hand into Jared’s hair. He guides Jared’s head over his dick and feels the vibrations of Jared’s needy moans deep inside. 

Then Jared groans and jerks forward with his mouth going slack around Jensen’s dick as he comes in Jensen’s hand. Jensen groans, too, full on the power of bringing Jared off, of them doing this here, finally. 

Jensen combs through Jared’s hair as Jared slips off his dick and breathes harshly. Mutters, “God, Jen, you’re just …” Then he kisses up the side of Jensen’s dick and takes him down with renewed fervor. 

“No, you,” Jensen moans. He curls his toes under and arches his back against the mattress, fitful with Jared sucking hard as he bobs up and down. He rings his fingers in the hair at Jared’s neck when the suction feels impossibly tight. “Jared, I’m gonna come, have to,” he whimpers.

Jared lifts up to suck the tip of Jensen’s dick and strokes the shaft with a shocking tenderness. Jensen can hold on for only so long, and then he’s breathing hard, shivering and coming in Jared’s mouth. 

“I told you there’s room,” Jared says once their breathing is back to normal.

Jensen chuckles and pats Jared’s cheek. “Definitely just enough for your plan.”

Fingers picking at the outside seam of Jensen’s trunks, Jared glances up. “I didn’t plan on seducing you.”

He chuckles again. “Right.”

“You totally seduced me, Mr. Ackles.”

It’s comforting for them to get back to joking. It’s always been the easiest thing about their friendship. “And you were complaining the whole way, I see.” Jensen runs his hand over Jared’s hair when Jared sets his chin to Jensen’s belly and looks up at him. He smiles warmly when Jared set his mouth to Jensen’s hipbone, likely sucking a tiny mark into the skin. 

Jared glances up at him. “Wanna go for a swim?”

They could probably use a quick wash in the cool water. Still, Jensen says, “I can’t move my legs.”

Without another word, Jared winks then shuffles out of the tent. Jensen drops his head back to the mattress and stares through the netting above, at the black sky dotted with stars they never see back home. Just one more thing he never thought he’d see and didn’t realize he’s been missing. 

He finally moves when he can hear Jared splashing in the water. He crawls out of the tent and stumbles down the cool sandy beach.

Jared’s already ten or so feet out with the water swishing over his shins. When he gets further out, he dives in, swims forward, and finally pops up near the sandbar they’d spent some time swimming out to that afternoon. Jensen wades forward as he gets his balance back in order. His mind is still reeling that Jared sucked that orgasm right out of him. They swim far enough out that they can tread water and the moon shines off the water to leave them in a mellow glow. They both smile at one another as Jared tugs at Jensen’s waist and brings him in. 

“I knew you’d like camping.”

Jensen wants to smart off to Jared’s cocky grin, but he can’t. He’s sure they’ll camp every chance they get.


End file.
